fireball_all_star_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chestetta
Chestetta is a primary protagonist in Chester's World and one of the primary protagonists in Super Baxter, She is the princess of K9 Island. Chestetta's in-game rival is Romeo The Golden Wolf. Biography THE PRINCESS OF CANINES! K9 Island was once a island of mysterious dogs, however by the time they began to have a ruler there, Their king and queen and there most notable princess, Princess Chestetta. Chestetta is a mix breed of a Chesapekke Bay Retriever and a Golden Retriever like Chester. Although being taller than the main dog himself, Chestetta is alot faster than chester himself, she can handle anything stronger than her, in any form chestetta has or got she will do just fine. Also chestetta is a member of the D.O.G. Agency alongside Chester being the head leader of it. Arcade Opening Chestetta is seen in the woods searching for something about powerful foes coming to her island, she knows this and begins to run out of the island into the K9 Portal seeking powerful opponents that the enemy has sent out. Rival *'Name: 'Romeo The Golden Wolf *'Reason: '''Chestetta walks into the rival room and notices Romeo herself admiring and sharping her claws, the two look at each other noticing how dangerous they are against to each other, Chestetta hops back as Romeo does the same, Chestetta says to her to move or be bite, Romeo nods no and tells her how rare and powerful her species really is, the two female canines face off in a battle *'Connection: Both Chestetta and Romeo are rare characters to be playable in each game.Both have boyfriends with Chestetta dating Chester and Romeo dating Charlie The Chesapekke Bay Retriever. Both own a island with Chestetta actually being a princess and Romeo as a Queen. Chestetta's species is rare as Romeo's species has been recently descovered by scientists. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'''Claw Shed: Chestetta slinches her claws making a small spark from it. *'Bark it out!:' Chestetta turns away saying, "Bark it out!" *'Princess of Canines:' Chestetta shows her beauty side looking at the opponent. Quotes *'When Selected' **'"Good Choice!" **"You shall be purified!" **"Ready when you are!" *'Pre-Match' **'"No one can hide from the light!" *'Item Pick up' **'"Now were talking!" **"Interesting!" **"Let's see what you can do!" **"Now is the time!" **"Get ready for something" **"Im bringing you with me!" **"A gift from my father!" *'Special Attack' **"RASEN MARU!" *'Successful KO' **"For Mercy!" **"Get out!" **"How did that feel?!" **"Come on, You Coward!" **"Stand up for more!" *'Respawn' **"I'll just have to scratch rougher!" **"You cannot banish me!" **"My claws will do more damage!" **"Who's ready to be bited!" **"Nothing can tone me down!" **"That's just abuse!" **"I'm only a Dog! damn!" **"I'll have to read you're thoughts!" *'Taunt' **"Are you just gonna lie there?" **"Bow to your princess!" *'Support Character' **"Catch 'em!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"My will is UNSTOPABLE!....RRRAAAGGHHH!!!!!!! SUPAKURINGU SUFIA" Moveset *Walking Speed: 10/10 *Dash Speed: 10/10 *Step Speed: 10/10 *Jump Height: 9/10 *Double Jump Height: 9/10 *Flying Speed: 4/10 *Weak Attack: Beauty Kick - Chestetta raises her leg and swings it down. *Strong Attack: Chesapekke Tornado Kick - Chestetta hops off the ground and does 2 spin kicks and lands back on the ground. *Range Attack: Golden Claw - Chestetta's claws extend forward and stab forward. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll - Chestetta curls up in a ball forward and kicks at the end of it. *Jump Attack: Great Dane Roll - Chestetta curls up in a ball as she spins in place. *Special Attack: Rasen Maru - Chestetta charges up and shoots forward a gold projectile at the opponent. *Weak Combo: Princess Attack - Chestetta raises her leg and slams it on the opponent then punches forward, after that she spin attacks and finishes it with a shove. *Strong Combo: Beauty Overload - Chestetta does 2 spin kicks forward and begins to attack repeatitly with punches before finishing with a slash downwards with her claws. *Blocking: Retriever Block - Chestetta kneels down blocking, it's very different from Chester's. *Counter: Princess Diaries - Chestetta does a flipkick. *Guard Break: Golden Flash - Works similar to Chester's, Chestetta holds out her hands infront of her and charges up gold energy and flashes it in their eyes blinding the opponent. *Support Character: Nikita - Chestetta's bff from the D.O.G. Agency, Nikita begins to attack all of the opponents who are infront of her rapidally. *Ultimate Special: Supakuringu Sufia: Chestetta flows with gold energy around herself looking at the opponent and charges up a gold firey projectile that grows bigger and shoots it forward at the opponent. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Prepare for a Fight!:' Chestetta constiantly turns around and says "Prepare for a fight!" Winning Screen *'Dog's Nap:' Chestetta wipes off the dust on her dress and says "Now i gotta go home for a nap!" Losing Screen *'Fallen Princess:' Chestetta looks down sadly. Results Screen *Win: Chestetta smiles looking at the screen as her claws brightenly glows *Lose: Chestetta is seen kneeling down holding her arm painfully with one eye closed. Costumes Trivia *People considered Chestetta very OP in the game with her strong combo moves Category:Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios